


End the prank war

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave's tired of John's pranks.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	End the prank war

Dave jumped up in his seat at feeling the cold hands run up his back.

"God damn it, Egbert!" Dave shouted, "stop with this prank shit!"

John giggles at seeing how angry Dave looks. John just can't help himself, every time that Dave gets pissed off from one of his pranks it just makes John want to prank him harder.

Dave turns around and places a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, basically as a peace offering. John simmers down and takes a moment to think on it. John smacks his lips open to say, “okay. Just for today.”

Dave won.


End file.
